The invention relates to a digital differential amplifier for CCD arrangements.
In CCD circuits it is necessary to regenerate the information after a specific number of transmissions in order to retain the original information. In this respect the regenerator stages are subject to a plurality of requirements. On the one hand they are to be independent of fluctuations in start voltage and supply voltage. On the other hand a reference voltage which is required for the analysis of the input signal is to be produced in the circuits themselves. The output amplitude of the regenerator stages is to be as high as possible. Furthermore, these regenerator stages are to facilitate the production of a determinate basic charge in the CCD. Finally they are to fit into the CCD pattern.
Co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 717,690 filed Aug. 8, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,515, describes a differential amplifier for CCD regenerator stages which largely fulfills the above described requirements. However, it is desirable to improve switching times of such an amplifier.